nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Scorched000
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Nation Ceation Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Just though I'd say hi. War The war template is glitched. I can't edit the infobox, and it's not like editing a normal page 19:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah There's massive problems with it, rofl. Working on them now. Thanks Thanks tons! Do you mind deleting my "Atlanti War of 2155", I'd rather delete it and use the new War template when it's complete. Scorched, when you get a chance, bring back the old edit. After using the new one, the old system was much better than the new. CYOC Representation in Wiki Administration As Waterice Man has pointed out recently, the administrative team for the Wiki is composed solely of Nation Creation players. Have you considered adding either WIM or Joseph as an admin here? ---- I honestly have not, but it's true that it is all NC players. I'll look into adding 1-2 CYOC admins. Is there anything I need to know, such as a special admin area? Waterice Man 23:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) We don't currently have a special admin area, but you should have access to editing any protected page, as well as the ability to protect a page/rollback a page if it was vandalized.Scorched000 02:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey there, I appear to have made a bit of a mistake; I'm used to being an admin on most Wikis that I create redirects on, and creating a redirect for my page The Glorious Kingdom of the House'' I realised I'll need an admin to make it work! So can you rename the article linked above to 'The Glorious Kingdom of the House' (No capitalization on the O). An admin will need to do that as the article already exists, but as a redirect :L [[User:Will!|'Will!]][[User talk:Will!|'''Talk]] 16:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Page renamed. :) Scorched000 22:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Juton: Re-Review ---- Hey Scorched, I just thought you should re-review this page: (http://nationcreation.wikia.com/wiki/Juton#Origins) and give it a higher ranking than Bronze. The story was quite interesting and is packed with a lot of content, not to mention that the page also contains a link to another complementing page that's almost just as long. The story itself is good enough and interesting enough to be probably Gold. Bowswer5 00:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Scorched, please remove my unjust ban from the wiki. OK F3n. I'll see if I can get that removed. Scorched000 18:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC)